


I Already Know

by Charlonely



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Peter finished his patrol and came home.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949044
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fictober20





	I Already Know

“That was impressive”

Peter was feeling great. He had a great patrol. He stopped people trying to steal from a jewelry store. He also helped a woman cross the street and got candy from. He didn’t get hurt as much as usual and he felt generally great.

Peter had swang back to his room. When he reached his window, he opened it and quickly slid in.”

“Hi, Peter.”

Peter let out a screech and jumped. He quickly turned around to see Michelle sitting on his bed.

“That was impressive.” Michelle snorted.

“I didn’t know you were coming here.” Peter squeaked.

“That’s funny.” Michelle raised her eyebrow. “I remember you asking me to come to your house.”

“I did?”

“No, I like to keep people on their toes,” Michelle smirked. “Plus, you need to study for the next decathlon meeting.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone?”

“Tell people what?” Michelle grinned. “' Peter Parker is a furry who goes out at night and punches people’ I’m sure Flash would enjoy hearing that.”

Peter didn’t look comforted by the answer.

“I won’t say anything.” Michelle made a motion locking her mouth and throwing the key. Peter sighed in relief. “I’ve known for a while anyway.”


End file.
